


Flutter, Flutter, Flutter

by mercy_angel_09



Series: Fire Emblem 100 Challenge [13]
Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Friendship, Gen, the team pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercy_angel_09/pseuds/mercy_angel_09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward and Leonard ponder what makes Yune so special. After all, she's just a bird, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flutter, Flutter, Flutter

The one thing that every member of the Dawn Brigade could agree on was the fact that Micaiah’s bird was not normal. 

Of course they agreed on other things as well, the removal of Begnion from Daien for example, but they all came from different walks of life and finding something beyond their mutual disdain of the Begnion Occupational Army was difficult.  Edward was impulsive and coarse.  Leonardo was cautious and refined.  Nolan was fairly well educated for someone of his background.  Sothe was a thief.  Micaiah was a fortune-teller.  Finding a mutual topic that they all liked or agreed on was harder than the ground in the middle of winter.

Sothe and Micaiah had gone out to get supplies while Nolan kept watch, leaving Edward and Leonardo alone in their base of operations.  Yune had also been left behind, and the little bird was hopping and flitting about frantically, trying to get to Micaiah.

“Do you think that she knows that they might be in danger?” Edward mused from his position on a stool where he was polishing his sword.

“I have no idea,” the archer replied, not bothering to look up from the arrow he was applying new fletching to. 

“She’s really worked up about something,” Edward said as he watched Yune bob and hop anxiously around the window, his weapon now ignored.

“I can hear,” Leonardo replied as he remained focused on his arrow.  If the fletching was off even just a little, everything would be thrown out of balance.

“I wonder if I should let her out.”

Leonardo shook his head.  “I wouldn’t.  She’s probably just anxious because Micaiah isn’t here.  Once she gets back with Sothe and Nolan, Yune will settle down.”

The little bird took flight and circled around the ceiling a few times, the soft flutter of her wings the only sound in the desolate room.  She landed once more at the window and let out a miserable chirp.

Edward let out a frustrated sigh.  “Are you sure I shouldn’t let her out?” he asked again.

“I’m sure,” Leonardo replied. 

There was more fluttering as Yune took wing once more, causing both boys to let out soft sighs.  Edward’s was melancholy while Leonardo’s was vaguely irritated.  She finally landed on one of the rafters and settled down, seemingly sensing the tension in the room that her somewhat errant behavior was causing.  She chirped again softly, as if apologizing, before settling down for a quick nap.  The two young men looked at each other before shrugging.

Weird bird.


End file.
